Melody and Lyrics
by Syringecupcake
Summary: Teenagers were made to be stupid. And to screw possibly dangerous men in backseats. But that's neither here nor there. under a serious re-vamp. Updates sporadically.
1. Leave Before the Lights Come On

So… I'm re-writing the story. I've been reading and re-reading it, trying to muster up some bit of an inspiration long dead when I realized the story is pretty crappy. It's clunky and kinda haphazard, and the characterization is just all over the place. So I'm trying again, and I'm going to try to make it run smoother and be a bit more… refined. I'm trying a new style of writing, where it kinda changes with each POV. I wanted it to be more like the thoughts running through someone's head. But! Even with these changes the storyline will basically stay the same, except for a few things. (Sorry for being gone so long. Life.) (You know the drill; song lyrics in italics= time skip)

So let's go.

Chapter One: Leave Before the Lights Come On (by the Artic Monkeys)

_You left before the lights came on,  
Because you didn't want to ruin,  
What it was that was brewing,  
Before he absolutely had to,  
And how can you wake up,  
With someone you don't love?  
And not feel slightly fazed by it,  
Oh, he had a struggle…_

…

_Quick, let's leave, before the lights come on,  
'Cos then you don't have to see,  
'Cos then you don't have to see,  
What you've done,_

Until tomorrow comes,

I'll walk you up, what time's the bus come?

Cars, Neji realized, were not designed for sex.

The steering wheel dug into his stomach, and his thigh kept hitting the gear stick.

Not to mention the fact that his head occasionally butted up against the rearview mirror.

Yes, someone needed to redesign cars to make them more comfortable for… some less than polite things.

Less than polite was really an understatement for what Neji was involved in at the moment. He was, quite frankly, having his brains fucked out in the front seat of a car belonging to man he had met not fifteen minutes prior.

And it felt _amazing._

Neji gripped the steering wheel as the man's thrusts increased in speed, practically slamming him onto the dashboard with each forward motion.

He couldn't think of anything else besides this, this… _awesome_ feeling (his vocabulary was deteriorating; he'd been reduced to nothing but moans and near screams.)

He was getting close, he could feel it, creeping up on him, he was almost there, just…

"Ah!"

There. He slumped over, fingernails digging into the steering wheel.

As Neji's breathing slowed, he suddenly became aware of a rather pressing problem. He was still half naked and slumped over a steering wheel belonging to a mysterious man. Well, not quite mysterious per say, but quite unknown (at least, to him, anyway). He could not escape until the man moved, and he seemed to be taking his own sweet time about it. Finally, his mystery shag opened the door, exposing Neji's ass to the brisk autumn air. Neji harshly sucked in air through his teeth. Holy fuck, that was _cold_.

But! Now, the man had moved, he was free, he could make his dash for freedom…

Neji made a run for it.

Well, not quite a run, so much as an ungraceful slither and drag out of the car onto the hard asphalt.

After clambering to his feet, and trying to force down a blush, he promptly proceeded to take off.

Neji made it about half way down the street before he realized that a) the house where his ride was was _in the other direction_, and b) he hadn't even pulled up his pants. Stopping to correct mistake b, Neji turned and eyed the direction from which he came suspiciously. When no one popped out from the bushes at the roadside and threatened him with pictures of his illicit tryst, he began walking back.

He passed _the car_, where _the thing_ had taken place.

He shivered. _The man_ was leaning against his car, cigarette in one hand, the other hand patting his pockets.

"Oi!"

Shit. Shit shit shit shit. He'd been spotted. Neji briefly considered fleeing but quickly discarded the idea. He'd look like an idiot. He'd just have to turn and face this big bad man and let him know who was boss. Neji Hyuuga was his own man, dammit! No one controlled him! He did what he pleased when he pleased!

An image of his uncle appeared in his mind, stern frown set firmly in place.

Well, not quite. He did what he pleased when his uncle gave him permission and before his curfew.

"You got a light?"

Neji blinked. All this, all this internal struggle, just for a light? He wanted to laugh, but then realized he would seem crazier, so he stayed quiet.

"Yea. I think so… Hang on."

Now, don't get me wrong. Neji Hyuuga doesn't smoke. He doesn't even think about it. But he does have friends who do. Besides, Naruto said carrying lighters was a great way to meet people. Neji was just about to test that theory out.

"Here."

"Thanks."

They stood like that in silence. Neji would've kept going, but then he would've left his lighter. He'd paid for it and dammit, he wasn't letting go of it anytime soon.

Since he had nothing better to do (and having already memorized every detail of his nails and shoes) Neji turned to look at the guy.

The house had been too dark to really get a good look at him, so Neji used the yellow glow of the streetlight to drink in every detail. He had pale skin, and bright, shaggy red hair. His eyes were downcast, but even so Neji could see they were an intense shade of forest green. He had no eyebrows, but above where the left one should have been there was a red tattoo of the kanji for love.

He was an inch or two shorter than Neji, but despite his lithe appearance he seemed stronger.

"Why'd you flip?"

The question came out of nowhere, prompting Neji to summon up the most dignified sentence he could utter: "Huh?"

The red head gave him an amused look and took another drag.

"Like, in the house, you were all into it. In the car, you were definitely into it. What happened?"

"Oh." Neji looked down, then to the side, then up. The stars were out tonight.

The guy snorted. "Whatever. Look, I bet you have your reasons and I'm cool with that."

Neji almost smiled. This guy was alright, whoever he was.

_Ping!_

Neji pulled out his phone. He'd gotten a text message.

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Me**

Had to take Naruto home early. Find a ride.

Well isn't that just fucking dandy. Alright, time to make a mental list of who was at that party that he could bum a ride off of.

Ino left early, Shikamaru hadn't bothered to come, and Itachi'd disappeared into thin air…

Face sinking, Neji realized that there was absolutely no one who could take him home.

The redhead probably noticed his crestfallen expression (well, that, or he had seen Neji counting with his fingers and steadily looking angrier and angrier. He could've always assumed Neji just had issues with his middle finger), and asked, "You need a ride?"

Whoa.

Split second decision, _now_. He needed a ride home. He could always call his uncle, but then he'd be in super-mega-huge trouble for sneaking out (after curfew) to go to a _party_, when he could've been at home 'strengthening and improving his mind so he could succeed in life and bring honor to the Hyuuga clan' or some other such bullshit.

Right.

Or he could go home with this guy, but then he'd know where he lived. And Neji did not particularly want to risk that. Plus, his uncle would notice if someone pulled up to his house at one if the frickin morning (the man was a damn insomniac.)

Then Neji came upon a plan. A brilliant, brilliant plan. Sure, Sasuke and Itachi would be pissed at him, especially since he was making them take him home this early, but it'd be okay. Their hurt feelings would merely be collateral damage.

"Yea, I do."

Redhead flicked his cigarette, then tossed it to the street and ground it under his heel.

Neji noticed he was wearing combat boots.

With the thought _'how can you drive in combat boots?' _Neji slid in the car as the redhead plopped down on the opposite side. Key, ignition, turn, start.

And they were off.

They drove in silence for about fifteen minutes. Neji was okay with the silence; it gave him time to stop mentally flipping out and accept that yes, the man he just had sex with was taking him home, in the same car he had had sex _in_.

Then the redhead just had to ruin the silence with a stupid question.

"Uuhh, where do you live?"

Actually, that wasn't a stupid question. Go figure.

_So this is a good idea… He wouldn't do it if it wasn't, he wouldn't do it if it wasn't one…_

_You know_¸ Gaara thought to himself, _these things'll kill ya. _

He took another drag.

His room was dark except for the amber glow of the streetlight streaming in through his window.

He bobbed his head in time with the music pulsing through his headphones and shifted so that the light slid across a crumpled up sheet of paper he held in his hands.

"Mr. Sabaku… Due to excessive fighting, skipping class, repeated recommendations to alternative school, blah blah blah," his eyes scanned the page, looking for the only thing on this sheet he wouldn't have seen before, "the Fire County School Board District has relocated you to Konoha Preparatory…"

Konoha Prep? That was new, he thought that was the school rich kids who wanted a taste of how the 'lower class' lived went to…

Gaara threw his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep, he knew, but he decided to try anyway, replaying the day's events in his mind.

His little-let's say rendezvous, for lack of a better word- in his car made him quirk his lips a bit in a smile. The kid was a total weirdo, but he was cute. And he seemed… different. Gaara shaved the edges off the letter in his fist repeatedly, searching; looking for what was different about the brunette.

"He seems like…" Gaara tilted his head to the side and sat up. Talking out loud helped him think. Insomnia really did a number on his concentration, and talking helped him isolate a thought and pull it out of the jumble that would have overwhelmed anyone else. "Like… like he acts reserved, normally… But he's… not?" He threw himself back onto his bed.

This was stupid. He had school on Monday, so, casting the brunette from his mind, he turned back to the wrinkled, torn, balled-up excuse for a letter in his fist.

"Konoha Prep, huh?"

Besides, it wasn't like he'd ever see the brunette again, no matter how much he wanted to.

_Yeah, he's always excited, words that he has that he wants to get out,_

"So…" Hanabi muttered, looking up from her scrambled eggs to peer around curiously at everyone else.

Hinata blushed and continued eating her cereal, eyes fixed firmly on her bowl as if the image of Jesus had materialized at the bottom.

Neji poked his grapefruit, spooned some sugar on, and then promptly proceeded to have an intense staring match with his plate.

Hiashi coughed, taking a sip of coffee. Finally deeming the silence awkward, he cleared his throat. Immediately, three pairs of opalescent eyes were trained on him.

"How was everyone's week?"

Silence. Those three eyes turned back to stare at their respective plates. Hiashi sighed; he would have to pick them out individually.

He looked around; if he picked Hinata first she'd probably choke on her cereal and have a heart attack simultaneously; Neji looked moody, so he'd save him for last.

So that left Hanabi to be his first victim.

"Hanabi." His tone left no room for argument. "How was your week?"

Hanabi looked up, not surprised. She was normally picked first.

She took a deep breath, and then,

"Well on Monday, like, John told Caitlin that Peter had told him that Janet…"

Hiashi took another sip of his coffee and ignored the barely audible sighs from Neji and Hinata. They treated this weekly breakfast as some kind of punishment. Hiashi frowned into his coffee; did they really see being around each other as some kind of punishment? No, that wasn't it; they were in each other's rooms all the time.

He took another sip of coffee.

Was it him? No, he thought firmly, that couldn't be it. He was actually trying to… bond, and he was sure they had noticed. Hiashi took another sip of coffee and without missing a beat, Hinata started her gentle, stuttering explanation of her week.

Hiashi liked these brunches, it was one of the few glimpses he got into what his children did during the week. Of course, he knew that it was doctored, and that there were a lot of things they thought he didn't know or notice, but still.

It was the principle of the thing.

"A-and that's what I d-did this week." Hinata stuttered her closing.

All eyes turned expectantly towards Neji, especially Hiashi's. Ever since the death of his parents his nephew had always been an enigma, but he had finally started opening up to him a few years ago… before that incident his freshman year. Hiashi took another sip of coffee; maybe he had been too hard on him?

No, Neji was alright. Sure, for a few months he shunned his friends and locked himself in room after school, but once he got his grades under control, he got better.

Yes, Hiashi thought as he sipped his coffee.

His kids were alright.

Neji had finished. Everyone looked around uncertainly. Hiashi had yet to dismiss them.

Hiashi gazed down the table, then smiled (noticing, of course, the expressions of everyone's face ranging from shock to fear).

"Let's go to the park. Maybe get ice-cream?"

Hinata fainted.

_Well my friend fancies you, what a way to begin it all,  
_

Neji's bed was really soft. He lay there, softly bouncing, staring at the moon through his window. He was swathed in heavy blankets and the heat in his room was on full blast. His room was cozy, and warm, and perfect for falling asleep.

Which made his sudden insomnia even more annoying.

With a strangled "uurgh!", Neji threw himself back against his bed. This was stupid. He blew a strand of hair out of his face.

The moon was bright, as bright as it'd been last night. He hadn't noticed it in the house (or when he was bent over the steering wheel), but when the redhead (who he will from now on be addressing as Red) was driving him to Sasuke's house and Neji was staring pointedly out the window he'd noticed it.

"It's a full moon tonight…" He'd muttered without even thinking. Out of the corner of his eye he'd seen Red glance over at him and then half-smile.

"Yea… yea, it is."

At the time, Neji hadn't thought about it, but it'd been the first time someone hadn't mentioned his eyes when he talked about the moon. And for some reason, he liked that.

Neji curled up on his side, with a faint smile on his face.

Oh well. It's not like he was going to see him again.

_Quick, let's leave, before the lights come on,_

_'Cos then you don't have to see,_

_'Cos then you don't have to see,_

_What you've done,_

_Until tomorrow comes._

I drive in combat boots all the time. I think all schools are named after random people who were 'important to the community' or great figures in history, right? Whew. I wrote the last few parts all in one go, but spacing the story out gave me time to think about it, which is good. I kinda put in the Hiashi part just to try out different perspectives and show a little about their family dynamic (as well as foreshadow dundundun) but… yea.

Reviews make the Cupcake a happy boy.

Hugs and fishes

~Cupcake

p.s. that song is bitching. Go listen to it.

p.p.s. it would be amazing if you guys could suggest songs. More songs= more chapters, my inspiration is music powered. Plus music is just awesome c:


	2. Announcement

Okay, so apparently because I only replaced the first chapter and didn't post a whole new one, this fic is still registered as being updated in 09. So this is the temporary second chapter until I post one :p


End file.
